marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Fantastic Four: United!
'''Marvel's Fantastic Four: United! '''is an upcoming 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics team, the Fantastic Four. It will be co-produced by Marvel Studios and Columbia Pictures , and distributed by Sony Pictures. Plot Set in 1961, during the midst of the Space Race, American genius Reed Richards, his love Susan Storm, her bold brother Johnny Storm, and their hard-headed friend Ben Grimm set out in their privately-funded venture to be the first to land on the moon. Days before they liftoff, two ancient alien races, the Kree and the Skrulls, waged a war thousands of miles away from Earth. The use of a Kree superweapon, which destroyed the Skrull fleet, left a severe aftershock that created a cosmic radiation storm. Shortly after, the Earth scientists liftoff and head directly for the moon. When they get close, they see the raging cosmic storm ahead. It rips into the ship's exterior, causing the rocket to go off-course. Ben and Johnny, anchored to the rocket, go outside in a desperate attempt to fix what damage the storm had created. They are both exposed to the cosmic rays, and as this happens, Sue is pulled out of the ship from the vaccums of space. Reed reaches out in hopes of grabbing her, and this causes both of them to also be affected by the rays. As Reed reaches out, Sue fades out of visibility for a brief moment, but then comes back. Reed's arms stretch out unhumanly far and bring her back inside of the rocket. Meanwhile on the exterior, Ben passes out and falls off. Johnny, angry that everything is happening, engulfs in flames and rises from the ship. He flies to Ben and brings him back. Reed manages to turn the rocket back around to retreat from any further damage and get all four back to Earth. The scientists, separated from a rough landing, manage to meet back up after learning to use their new powers. Ben, now a giant, deformed monster, is upset with how he now looks and wonders if he'll ever be changed back to normal. Reed vows to help him, and to keep him in hiding at their New York headquarters, Baxter Building. This is mostly in part due to some cases of mutants being first discovered in Earth's population and the public's fear of the unknown. Symbiotes, the highly-dangerous and amorphous remains of the Kree-Skrull war, were left attached to the scientist's rocket, where they crawled away from the crash site, self aware. 2 weeks later, the Mole Man is wreaking havoc in the city, when Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards), The Human Torch (Johnny Storm), The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm), and later The Thing (Ben Grimm) intervene and save the day. Public reaction to the heroes are mixed, as the grotesque Thing is looked at in disgust by onlookers. Shortly after, he goes back to Baxter Building to stay out of public sight until there is a cure found. He vows to never help out the ungrateful citizens again. A press conference is held with Reed, Johnny, and Susan, explaining how they got their powers and how they intend to use them, garnering them favor in the American public. Ben Grimm's absence only worsens tensions. Days later, the Fantastic Four gets a call from S.H.I.E.L.D., asking for help in examining the Tesseract, which has been in their possession for around 16 years. A disgruntled Ben Grimm declines the offer to go with his team and still struggles to live in private, missing his pregnant wife, Alicia Grimm. While watching a news broadcast after the rest of the team leaves, he sees breaking news that the Symbiotes are running rampant near his home, terrorizing everyone in the neighborhood. He races over to his home, where his wife is missing. He hears a scream from outside, and it is Alicia, surrounded by the Symbiotes. He valiantly fights his best, but is ultimately overcome and covered by the Symbiotes. He uses this to his advantage to give his wife time to escape the scene. Hearing mysterious voices in his head, the Symbiote reads his mind and finds out that the rest of the Fantastic Four are currently at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, observing the powerful Tesseract. In the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab, the wall is suddenly burst open as the Symbiote Thing rushes in to attack everyone and obtain the Tesseract. After a fire is started in the middle of the battle, a high-pitched alarm can be heard in the background, which causes the Symbiote to flee from Ben Grimm's body and take its true form - the leader of the Skrulls, Super Skrull. It is revealed that he is after the Tesseract to use it as a weapon of revenge against the Kree empire. An epic battle ensues after Super Skrull grabs the Tesseract and retreats out into the city. The Thing pummels Super Skrull until he's disoriented, causing Mr. Fantastic to wrap his elastic arms around him. The Human Torch then uses his flamethrowing powers to further throw him off-guard. Invisible Woman sneaks up, grabs the Tesseract, and during this, it sets off, creating a large-scale explosion which sends the 5 off to a different part of space. They resurface on another planet that has a similar atmosphere of Earth's, but is thousands of light-years away. Reed Richards, in a last-ditch effort, uses his untested prototype of his Sonic Emitter (a prototype of the Ultimate Nullifier) against Super Skrull, even though he fears that it could destroy parts of an entire universe. Thankfully, the psionic bubble that Invisible Woman trapped Super Skrull in contains the explosion. In the aftermath of the battle, the Fantastic Four find life on the new planet and find that time travels around 10 times as fast in the part of the universe that they are at, yet they continue to age the same as if on Earth. There, they make their peaceful living and continue on to try finding a way back to their home planet. In the mid-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. once again finds the Tesseract and discovers that the mysterious object is glowing with power, slowly getting stronger. It won't be until years later when Professor Erik Selvig studies the effect in 2012's Marvel's The Avengers . The post-credits scene shows Reed Richards finishing up on an invention that may get the heroes back to Earth. Around 5 years have passed on their planet, and 57 have passed on Earth. Before they begin their test of the invention, Reed dematerializes as an effect of the events of Marvel's The Avengers: Infinity War. Category:Marvel Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Fantastic Four Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Movie Category:Movies